Otra perpectiva
by Desik
Summary: ¿Quién es Nightwing? No saben nada de él aparte de que es su nuevo instructor, que Robin, Red Robin y Red Hood parecen conocerlo, y que el caso que investiga va a acabar con él. Una historia de amor entre hermanos, amigos, actos de circo y búhos.
1. R ¿Quién demonios es Nightwing

**Hola!**

 **Antes que nada: Esta historia es algo AU. Nadie sabe la identidad de los BATS, (eso incluye a Wally. Wally no sabe que Robin/Nightwing es Dick Grayson.**

 **En esta historia nadie sabe nada de Dick, desde que dejo el Equipo y lo llaman R.**

 **RENUNCIA:... ¿En serio hace falta que haga esto?... como sea... Nada de esto me pertenece salvo el argumento...**

* * *

 **(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 17: 19 pm**

Red, Hood y Robin miraron la televisión en siencio, a diferencia de todo el equipo, que no paraba de hablar. En la televión se transmitia la conferencia de prensa que había dado Richard Grayson esa misma mañana.

-No has conseguido hablar con él, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Red Robin, mirando distraido la televisión.

-No-. La respuesta de Red Hood quedo opacada por los tubos Zeta que anunciaban la llegada de los miembros de la Liga.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Zatanna, curioso.

La habitaación se quedo en silencio, mientras los miembros de la Liga empezaban a dar su explicación.

-Hemos pensado, que lo mejor para el equipo, y sobre todo para los nuevos miembros, es que los entrenamientos y el asesoramiento sean impartidos por distintos héroes, siendo Canerio Negro vuestra asesora-. Con la frase de Superman, todos miraron a Canario Negro, quien sonreia tiernamente.

-… ¿Y quién será nuestro entrenador?- La pregunta de Kaldur hizo que todos los miembros de la Liga se mirasen entre sí, al tiempo que los tubos Z, empezaban a funcionar, haciendo que todo el equipo se volviese para ver aparecer a un hombre de pelo azabache, una mascara de domino tapando sus ojos, unos rasgos muy definidos, igual que sus musculos, ocultados por su traje negro, el cual llevaba un pajaro azul en el pecho.

-Reconocido—Nightwing—

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento obserando a Nightwing, que miraba en direción a los tres Robins.

-Encntada de conocerte Nightwing-. Saludo la Mujer Maravilla acercandose a él, tendiendole la mano.

-Diana-. Saludó, alertando a todos, por el conocimiento del nombre de la Mujer Maravilla.

-…¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- La preguntá de Blumblee resono en el silencio de la cueva.

-Me entrenaron bien-. Su voz fuerte, hizo que todo el Equipo, comenzara a sentir respeto por el hombre delante de él.

-… Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos-. Se apresuró a decir Barry, mientras salía corriendo hacia los tuvos Zeta, seguido de cerca por los demás miembros de la Liga.

Batman fue el úlimo en salir, volviendose para mirara a Nightwing, quien le devolvio la mirada al instante. Las expresiones estaban ocultas detrás de sus mascaras, pero eso no le impidio a Batman, ver que Nightwing ocultaba algo.

-¿Quién te entreno?- Preguntó Bart, cuando todos los miembros de la Liga desaparecieron, ganandose una palmada en la cabeza por parte de Wally.

-Lo importante aquí es que va a ser nuestro maestro, ¿Cuántos años puede tener? ¿26, 27?- Preguntó Wally, cruzandose de brazos, ganandose una palmada en la nuca por parte Artemis.

-22-. Respondió, emprendiendo su camino a traves de la habitación, dando vueltas alrededor del Equipo, mientras la mandibula de Wally se desencajaba.

-¿¡22!? ¡Eres más joven que yo! ¡No puedes darme lecciones!

-¿Quieres apostar KF?- Preguntó, cuando estuvo a su lado, haciendo que el silencio volviese a la sala. El último que llamo a Wally, KF, había sido _R_ , y de eso hacía ya cinco años.

-Señor Nightwing-. Llamó M'gann, dando un paso hacia adelante. –Lo de KF…

-Lo sé-. Está vez Nightwing no se detuvo, y siguio examinando al Equipo, parando solo, una ver estuvo detrás de todos. –Sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, ya no estaba, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde lo encontraron peleando contra uno de los robots de combates, que cayo al suelo momentos después. Solo cuando se hacercaron al robot, pudieron ver que estaba situado en el nivel 9.

-Solo los miembros de la Liga, pueden llegar al nivel 9-. Argumento Zatanna, asombrada.

-Corrección, solo Batman y Superman, pueden llegar al nivel 9-. Dijo Robin, por primera vez desde que el hombre entro en la cueva.

-Sí tu lo dices. – Respondió Nighiwing, hacercandose a una esquina de la sala, donde había un carcaj con flechas, de plumas de muchos colores, y un arco negro. Se acacho para recogerlo, cogio una flecha negra y azul, y apunto al techo, clavandola en un legr entre las cornisas, imposible de ver para el ojo humano. –Esa es vuestra prueba, una vez seais capaces de recoger la flecha, me ire de aquí-. Al terminar la frase, ya había clabado la mitad de las flechas.

-Eso es facíl, lo único que hay que hacer es volar hasta allí, y…

-Sin poderes-. Dijo Nightwing, clavando otra flecha, interumbiendo a Escarabajo Azul. –Sin herramientas habiles para esto. No voy a enseñaros a utilizar vuestros poderes, no creo que sea el más indicado para ello-. Ante eso se cruzo de brazos, dejando caer el carcaj vacio y el arco al suelo, dejando que todos se fijasen en su cinturon de herramientas, presidido por una funda para sus palos de eskrima.

-Si quereis acabar con esto, teneis una opcion: Coger las flechas con vuestros respectivos colores.

-¿Algo más?- Preguntó Conner, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí-. Se dio la vuelta, caminado hacia la salida. – _R_ os manda recuerdos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, lo último que escucharon fue que volvería en una hora.

* * *

Todos estaban tirados en el suelo, agotados, cuando Nightwing volvio, una hora más tarde.

-Es… im-posible-. Argumento Rocket, sentandose en el suelo.

Nightwing frunció el ceño. Un momento después estaba corriendo hacia una de las esquinas, cogiendo impulso y saltando en una de las paredes, para después posarse en la contraria, hasta dar un salto firme que le hizo posarse en la pared al otro la do de la sala, y volver a saltar, esta vez aterrizando en una de las vigas, donde cogio impulso y salto, agarrandose con la manos en la siguiente viga, saltado y dando dos vueltas sobre si mismo antes de llegar a la siguiente; repitio el proceso varias veces, hasta perderse en la oscuridad del techo. Medio minuto más tarde, la flecha azul y negro cayo en suelo, en medio de la pista, y Nigtwing cayó detrás, sin rastro de sudor o fatiga.

-¿Qué intentasteis hacer?- Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuésta, todos estaban demasiado asombrados como para respoder. -¿Y bien?

\- ...

-¿Intentasteis hacerlo de manera individual? ¿os consultais? ¿convinasteis opiniones?- Todos negaron a esas preguntas. – Para poder conseguir las flechas, necesitais cooperar, sois un equipo, no trabajais de manera indivual… Necesitais comunicación, y dudo que la tengais, probablemente no os conoceis entre vosotros, mucho menos confiaís en los demás. Hablare con Canario para que os ayude en esto, mientras tanto, dedicaremos los entrenemientos a conocernos, a confiar en los demás, y sobre todo… a ser un equipo.

* * *

Todos se situaron en circulo en la sala común, sentados en sillas, sillos sofás, taburetes, cogines y demás cosas que habían encontro. Nightwing presidió el circulo, sentado entre Red Hood y Kaldur.

-No involucraremos nada que creamos demasiado personal, nadie esta obligado a responder; cada uno es libre de preguntar lo que quiera y a quien quiera -. Aclaró Nightwing, cruzando las piernas, como si fuese a meditar. –Empezad.

Megan fue la primera en levantar la mano.

-Nighwing. ¿A qué ciudad proteges?

-Blüdhaven- Todos se quedaron callados ante la respuesta, al menos hasta que Garfil empezó a gritar.

-¿¡Blüdhaven!? ¿¡la hermana gemela malvada de Gotham!?... Tío, eres mi heroe.

-¿Cúanto tiempo llevas activo?- Preguntó Kaldur, curioso.

-trece años, seis como Nightwing.

-¿Llevabas otro nombre?- Preguntó Red Hood.

-Cambiemos de tema.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Wally, enfadado por que el hombre había mencionado a su mejor amigo, ganandose una mirada extrañada de parte del hombre enfrente de él. –Sabes el nombre de una de los fundadores de la Liga, y seguro que tambien sabes nuestros nombres, lo más justo es que sepamos el tuyo.

-Ellos no lo han hecho, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?- Preguntó, señalando a los tres Bats sentados a su derecha.

Murciélagos -Están, es un conjunto diferente.

Nightwing se limitó a sonreir arrogante, antes de responder.

-No, no lo es.

Habían pasado media hora entre preguntas, después de eso, en el momento en el que Cassie volvió a traer un tema a la charla.

-Nightwing ¿Cómo es tu mentor?

Nightwing levanto la cabeza hacia el techo.

-Es… un gilipollas, engreido, manipulador y arrogante, que esta tan encerrado en si mismo que no siente nada. Pero… es la mejor persona que he conocido. He llegado a confiar en él más que en mi mismo.

-¿Y quién es?

-… Prefiero no hablar de él. No nos llevabamos bien, precisamente, y preferiria que siguiese sin saber que he vuelto al campo.

-¿No lo sabe?- Preguntó Mal, atonito, recibiendo como respuesta una negación. -¿Y tu familia?

-Cambiemos de tema… ¿Te sigues tiñiendo el pelo?- Preguntó, mirando a Red Hood, quien le devolvio la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Iba a responder, de verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero una llamada a su móvil se lo impidio.

-¿Sí?... ¡Haly!... Por supuesto, estaré allí en media hora… Adiós-. La llamada se corto, y pulsando un boton de su cinturon, un ruido empezo a escucharse, haciendo que todos se dirigieran al angar, detrás de Nightwing, quien de inmediato subio a su avión, y salió corriendo.

* * *

 **N.  
**


	2. Muertes, Fiestas y una maldita palanca

**El segundo capítulo.**

 **Siento si esto tardando en actualizar las otras historias, me daré prisa, lo juró por mi perro.**

* * *

 **(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 10: 49 pm**

El hecho que marcó esa tarde era especial, por decir lo menos. Ra y Taliha Al Guhl estaban muertos. El edifico donde se encontraban había explotado, y no habían podido encontrar sus cuerpos, y el Pozo de Lazaro no los devolvieria a la vida. No esta vez.

Damian aka Robin, estaba sentado en la sala de Canario Negro, en completo silencio, mirando el suelo con la mirada perdida. Batman, Red Hood y Red Robin, habían intentado hacer que hablase, sin éxito, y ahora se encontraban en el exterior de la sala, mirando a Robin a través de las puertas de cristal, igual que el Equipo y la Liga.

Fue en ese momento cuando entró Nightwing, con paso rapido, direccto a la sala donde se encontraba Robin, pasando a traves de todos los héroes allí presentes. Estaba apunto de entrar cuando Batman lo detuvo.

-Sueltame-. La demanda en la voz de Nightwing hizo que todos se sorprendieran. -No voy a seguir tus ordenes, no esta vez-. Respondió, antes de que Batman pudiese hablar. Nightwing se soltó del agarre de Batman y entro en la sala de terapia, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, camiando detenidamente hacia Robin.

* * *

 **(Sala de terapia)**

Nigtwing entró en silencio.

-No quiero hablar contigo-. La voz de Robin salió sin emoción alguna, pero con mucho esfuerzo.

No le importo, él siguió caminando, hasta situarse enfrente de Robin.

-Esta bien estar tristes por ellos.

-Los sentimientos son de cobardes.

-Lo que es de cobardes, es tener mieo de expresar tus sentimientos.

-¿Y tu que sabes?- Preguntó, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

-Dami…- Susurró, para después llevarse las manos a la cara y desprenderse de la máscara que ocultaba sus ojos de color zafiro.

Ante el reconocimiento del apodo, Damian se levanto del sofá de un solo salto, mirando con ojos incredulos a su mentor.

Dick dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir como la cabeza de Damian, presionaba contra su estómago, a modo de abrazo, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor, atraves de sus hombros, mientras le acariciaba el pelo en un movimiento reconfortante.

-Estoy aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte-. Dijo bajando la cabeza, a lo que Damian asintió, porque era la verdad y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

 **(Fuera de la sala de terapia)**

Todos se quedaron petrificados, al ver como Nightwing se quitaba la mascara, porque aunque estaba de espalda a ellos, podían ver el movimiento de su brazo y como guardaba la mascara en un compartimento de su cinturón.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que Robin abrazó al hombre delante de él, lo que hizo que los tres velocistas se desmallaran.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Red, incrédulo.

-No lo sé-. Fue la única respuesta por parte de Batman.

* * *

 **(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 11: 22 pm**

Cuando entraron en la sala de terapia, Robin y Nightwing estaban jugando al hokey aereo, compartido una charla animada sobre cosas sin sentido menos para ellos.

-¡Ja! ese punto me hace ganador Wing-. Gritó Robin, desafiando al mayor con la mirada.

-¿Eso es lo que crees?- Ante eso, Robin asintió frmemente. –Bien-. Y con un ligero movimiento, movio la mano por el tablero holografico, marcando un punto a su favor. –Demasiado impaciente.

-HHmmm-. Añadió Damian, apretando los dientes.

-No lo entiendo-. Dijo Artemis, haciendo que se percatansen de su llegada -¿Por qué no te ha matado todavía?

-Lo intento una vez, no acabo bien.

-¡Eso fue hace tres años!

-Un momento, ¿os conociais?- Preguntó M'gann acercandose.

-Por supuesto, pero no sabía que era Nightwing, ni que había vuelto-. Gruñó, con una mirada enfadada hacia Dick.

-Ya, bueno-. Justo en ese momento, él móvil de Nightwing empezó a sonar. -¿Haly?'...' No por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, solo.. no lo recorde'...' Ya se que prometi estar hay a tiempo, pero estaba ocupado '…' No, no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo, '…' no, con ninguno de los dos. '…' Sí, estoy con el chico … '…' Hablamos luego.

Nightwing, gurdó el telefonó, y miró a Damian, quien agacho la cabeza.

-Tengo una fiesta de disfraces… ¿Quieres venir?

Damian lo miró, dudoso, abrió la boca para protestar, pero no de la manera que esperaban los presentes en la sala.

-No tengo disfraz.

-Por supuesto que sí-. Interrumpió Nightwing, empujandolo hacia los tuvos Zeta, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Yo ire de Nightwing y tu iras de Robin.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿No me digas que el gran B nunca te enseño lo de 'oculto a plena vista'?

-Por supuesto que sí, pero… ¿hablas en serio?- Su voz salió baja, pero Nightwing pudo distinguir el verdadero significado en sus palabras- _(¿Quieres que vaya como Robin, delante de tu familia?)_ Y ante eso se quedo paralizado, incapaz de procesar que Damian no supiese lo mucho que estuviese con él y su familia, o lo orgulloso que estaba de que llevase su manto y el nombre que le había dado su madre.

-Por supuesto-. Y Robin supo entender _(Estoy orgulloso de ti)_

Esta vez, Robin sonrio, y camino junto a Nigtwing hacia los tubos Zeta.

-Un momento-. Interrumpio Red Robin, impresionado por lo que ocurria. - ¿En serio vas a ir con él? A penas lo conoces. ¡Ni siquiera sabes su nombre!

-Tú, no sabes su nombre-. Terminó con orgullo, mirando a Nightwing en complizidad, orgulloso de que Dick confiase en el para decirle su identidad antes que a nadie.

-Vamonos antes de que Jack o Hector me maten.

Robin fue el primero en utilizar los tubos Zeta para llegar a su destino, antes de hacerlo él mismo, Nightwing se volvió hacia los héroes, clavando su mirada en la de Batman.

-Necesita alejarse de todo, esto le vendra bien, y en caso de que algo pase te aseguro que no estara solo. Por una vez en tu vida, confia en mí… él lo hace-. Salió de la cueva antes de que pudiese contestar.

* * *

 **(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 11: 23 a.m.**

Encontrar a Robin tumbado en el sofá a la mañana siguiente sorprendio, no solo al Equipo, sino tamien a sus hermanos mayores.

-Así que… ¿qué tal ayer con nuestro nuevo maestro?- Preguntño Escarabajo Azul, curioso por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Todo bien, menos por el incidente.

-¿Qué incidente? –Preguntó Karen, dudosa y enfada por no saber nada del que era su nuevo instructor. Le ponía nerviosa no saber nada de él.

-Dejemoslo en que Robin tiene que aprender a no insultar al dueño de un mono portador de martillos de goma-. Respondió Nightwing, entrando en la sala

-Insulto a mi padre.

-Es lo unico que dicen de él desde hace trece años. Aunque Phil no debió decirtelo a la cara. -. Respondió antes de empezar a trabajar en las pantallas holográficas.-Y deja de mirarme así, yo no tengo la culpa.

Justo en ese momento, la pantalla holografica quedo paralizada, después empezó a verse la estatica, un segundo después, una cara blanca con una sonrisa espeluznante apareció en la pantalla.

 _-¡Hola Equipo de Mososos Justicieros!….- Quedo la frase a medias callando de golpé, fijando su vista en Nightwing. -¡Harley, llama a la policía! ¡volvemos a Arkham!_

 _-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero J! Nos ha costdo siglos salir de ese sitio!_

 _-Prefiero volver allí por mi cuenta a acabar en el hospital por culpa de ese maniaco que casi me mata-. Anunció señalando a Nightwing._

-Debería haberlo hecho hijo de…

- _Nah, nah, ¿qué son esos modales? hay niños delantes…_

 _-Señor J ¿qué hago con las bombas que hemos puesto por todo Gotham?- Preguntó Harley, interrumiendo al Joker._

 _-Desactivalas antes de que Batsy las encuentre._

-Un momento, ¿en serio vas a volver a Arkham solo porque le tienes miedo a Nightwing?

 _-Escuchame, Chico Verde, el pajarito esta más loco que yo… ¡Me encanta! ¡Por fin encuentro a alguien peor que yo!_

-¿En serio, hay alguien peor que tú?

- _¡Pero si es mi imitador! Solo por ser tu te dire que este tipo, casi me mata…Ups ¡Creo que eso ya lo había dicho!_

La conexíon se terminó de golpe, dando paso a la estatica, todos los héroes buscaron lo que paso, para econtrarse a Robin, con los brazos cruzados junto al botón de apagado.

-Aun no entiendo por que lo dejaste vivo-. Exclamó a modo de reproche.

-Hubiese sido demasiado facíl-. Respondió Nightwing apretando los puños y la mandibula. –Creí que ya te habíamos explicado eso ¿No qué B te da una charla cada vez que lo intentas?- Preguntó algo más relajado.

-Yo tengo otra pregunta-. Interrumpió Conner. -¿Qué le hiciste al Joker?

-¡Nada!... Le rompió cinco costillas, la mandibula, los dos brazos y una pierna, le deje un par de ematomas, casi le perforo el estomago, y lo deje unas dos semanas en coma-. Respondió, utilizando sus dedos para enumerar.

-…- Todos se miraron, confundidos por el hombre delante de ellos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Red Robin. No le gustaba no saber nada de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué lo hice o porqué lo deje vivo?

-Ambas-. Respondió Artemis.

-Es una larga historia… -Suspiró, recordando. –Tenía una pistola en su cabeza,y él apenas era capaz de hablar. Quería disparar, de verdad qué quería, se lo merecía por lo que había hecho, pero eso era demasiado fácil, no era justo que acabara allí, se merecía algo mucho peor que eso…

-¿Qué hizo?- Preguntó Megan, asustada por los sentimientos procedentes de su instructor, después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Sabes esa palanca qe siempre lleva con él?- Todos asintieron y continuó. – La utilizo para matar a mi hermano…-. Paró un momento, recordando, mientras se giraba para darle la espalda al equipo, al tiempo que Robin se acercaba a su hemano, apoyando su cabeza en su costado. -…Es ironico… Yo deje vivo a su asesino y alguien le devolvió la vida a él… -Damian se apoyo más en su hermano, cosa que extraño a todo el Equipo.

Era cierto que Damian era pcoo comunicativo y que odiaba a cualquiera que se le hacercase, pero con Dick siempre había sido diferente. El mayor había sido el primero en confiar en él, en darle una sonrisa. Dick había sido el primero en estar hay cuando lo había necesitado, le había enseñado que había estado equivocado todo ese tiempo, no mediante las palabras como los demás, sino con acciones, porque cada vez que iba a recogerlo al colegio para llevarlo a cualquier parte, era una muestra más de que no importaba cuando, ni como, ni donde, él siempre estaria a su lado; cada vez que lo obligaba a probar una comida nueva como las hamburguesas, a montar en alguna atracción de feria, o cualquier otra cosa, era una muestra más de que se preocupaba por él, y cada gesto dirigido unicamente hacia él era una muestra más de que era su familia, no importaba si era de sangre o no.

Damian salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de su mentor en su hombro.

-Sala de entrenemiento en una hora-. Anunció mirando al equipo atraves de sus lentes blancas. -¿Quieres entrenar?- Esta vez pregunto mirandolo a él.

Robin sonrió de lado, antes de desaparecer en camino a la sala de interrogatorio. Antes de desaparecer esucho la risa de Nightwing resonando en toda la cueva.

* * *

 **N.  
**


	3. Pajaros rojos

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, sobre todo a NekoNightwing, te prometo que pronto subiere los proximos capitulos de '¿Y sí...?'**

 **Los acontecimientos de esta historia se resolveran poco a poco, tened paciencia y COMENTAD!.**

 **:)**

* * *

 **(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 13: 24:00**

El Equipo entró en la sala de entrenamineto en exactamente una hora, cada uno se fue a un lugar distinto de la habitación, sin dejar de observar el combate entre Robin y Nightwing.

-No te confies. Lleva las riendas del combate, esto no hara que ganes pero te dará una ventaja táctica, puedes guiar a tu enemigo hasta donde quieras y te será más fácil contraatacar. No examines a tu enemigo durante el combate, tu mente debe centrarse en la lucha, y a la vez no debes pensar en ella.

-¿Cómo en los videojuegos de West?- Preguntó Damian, lanzando una mirada acusatoria hacia Wally.

-Oye!

-No te distraigas-. La voz de Nightwing salió al mismo tiempo que saltaba por encima de Robin, cayendo a su espalda y barriendo sus pies antes de que este último pudiese darse la vuelta.

-Robin—Pierde—

-Genial-. Murmuró Robin al levantarse. Robin salió del area de combate despacio, pasando al lado de Nightwing, quién llevó una mano hacia su cabello para ordenarlo, en un gesto que muchos hubiesen pensado que utilizaba para desordenarlo. Se volvió hacia su hermano y sonrió, y este no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa.

Robin siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba el resto del equipo, mientras Nightwing trabajaba el las pantallas para el entrenamiento.

-Vale ¿A qué venia todo eso? Actuavais como si fuesesis amigos-. Señalo Rocket señalandolo con el dedo, recibiendo una mira fulminanta de parte de Robin.

-Mi relación con él no es de tu incumbencia Kervin.

-¿Cómo lo soportais?- Preguntó Karen a Red Robin y Red Hood, entrando en defensa de su amiga.

-¡No lo hacen!- Gritó Nightwing, dejando claro que había escuchado su conversación.

-…¿Estamos seguros de que no es un meta?- Preguntó Kaldur, moviendo su cabeza entre su entrenador y sus compañeros.

-Intentamos hackear sus archicos pero lo unico que aparecía era su nombre en clave-. Respondió Red Robin. –La computadora no resgistra su designación debido a una modificación del sistema pero esta incripatado.

-¿Estais seguros de que no es un murcielago? Suena como si fuese uno-. Argumentó Escarabajo Azul.

-El unico otro murcielago aparte de nosotros y Batman, es _R-_ Fue la unica respuesta por parte de Red Hood.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el gritó de Nightwing.

-¡Formación!- Todos los miembros del Equipo corrieron a ponerse en fila delante de Nightwing. –Ante una situación real, no se os permita vacilar, un despiste puede causaros la muerte, no solo a vosotros sino a vuestros compañeros. Sois héroes y como tales teneis que saber como actuar ante situaciones criticas.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- Preguntó Artemis.

-Durante la próxima semana os sometere a pruebas que simules misiones de alto riesgo para vuestras vidas o identidades de civil-. Su mirada se volvió seria y amenazante ante esto.

-¿N-no hay otra opción?- Preguntó Bart, no muy seguro de si preguntar era lo más correcto debido al tono de Nightwing, quién se limito a señalar el techo antes de hablar.

-Coge la flecha.

-Creo que seguire con las pruebas.

-Bien-. Cortó tagante, sin dejarlo terminar. –Antes de eso quiero examinar vuestro nivel.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Cassi, timidamente.

-Combates cuerpo a cuerpo-. Todos empezarón a quejarse ante eso. Habían visto a Nightwing luchar y sabian que no saldrian bien de una pelea con él. –Red Hood… Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario.

-Yo… Hood subió resignado al area deentrenamiento.

-Combate—Nitghwing—contra- Red Hood—Empezad.

Al terminar la frase, Nightwing ya había asentadoel primer golpe en la mandibula de Red Hood, haciendo que se desprendiese del casco, deajdno ver su rsotro, tapado por una mascara de domino.

-Te sigues tiñendo el pelo-. Comentó divertido, al ver su pelo negro, con el tipico mechon blanco que lo caracterizaba, a lo que Jason contrareso atacando, en un golpe que Nightwing esquivo facilmente.

La lucha entre ambos duro unos momentos más, hasta que Nightwing agarrando el brazo de Jason, lo lanzo al suelo, antes de lanzar un batarang rojo a sus pies.

-Red Hood—Pierde—

Red Hood se levanto, notando el batarang a sus pies. Lo recogio con cuidado, observandolo. Era un birdarang, el primero que había hecho, el que le había regalado a Dick poco después de que este le entregara el manto de Robin, podía distinguirlo por las curvas de las alas que el mismo había hecho, lo unico diferente en él era la pintura rojo, y la nota pegada a él.

"La proxima vez Jay-bird"

-¡Maldito cabrón!- Gritó como todas las piezas del puzzle empezaron a encaar en su cabeza. Empezó a caminar de manera amenazante hacia Nightwing, levantando su puño cuando estuvo muy cerca de él. Y sin embargo el golpe no llego, en su lugar Jason abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano. -…Idiota-. Susurró.

-Littel Wing-. Saludo Dick, abrazando a su hermano. Finalmente y después de unos momentos donde toda la sala permanecio en silencio, Dick se separó de su hermano aun sujetandolo por los hombros, comunicandose con la mirada.

Jason asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de la plataforma, agarrando de forma brusca su casco de manos de Chico Bestia, quién lo sostenia como si fuese uno de sus recuerdos (y tal vez debía serlo, porque aquella era la primera vez que veian el rosro de Red Hood), y siguio caminado hasta donde se encontraban sus otros dos hermanos.

-Podías haber dicho algo-. Gruñó, cuando estuvo al lado de Damian, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aun sin ponerse el casco.

-¿Y perderme tu cara? Ni de broma.

 _-'¿Quién es Nightwing?'_ – Se preguntarón todos al unísono. Todos menos los tres pajaros que compartian una sonrisa complice_

* * *

 **(Happy Harbor) Monte Justicia 09: 00 a.m.**

Cuando la computadura anunció la llegada de Nigthwing todos, incluidos los jugadores de la Liga se volvieron para verle, no porque hubiese interrumpido la reunión que acababa de finalizar, sino por su tardanza, no hay que decir que se sorprendieron bastante al verlo vestido con zapatillas de deporte blancas de marca, unos pantalones vaqueros bastante ajustados, igual que su camiseta azul, con el pelo desordenado, y gafas negras tapando sus ojos.

-¿Nightwing?- Preguntó Mujer Halcón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Termino J'onn.

-No-. Respondió tajante, mientras se dirigia hacia la pantalla, introduciendo una memoria flash en ella. Imágenes de multitud de aves adornaron la pantalla momentos después.

-Alguien esta obsesionado con los pajaros-. Susurró Wally de manera burlona, inclinandose hacia Roy, quién asintió en complicidad con su 'hermano'.

-Sí-. Respondió Nightwing al comentarió de Wally, con una voz furiosa, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-Wing ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó Jason, acercandose a su hermano, quién no respondió.- Vamos, no puede ser para tanto.

-…- Siguió sin responder, examinando todas las imágenes.

-¿De donde ha salido eso?- Preguntño Hal, al ver tanta documentación.

-No es asunto tuyo-. Ahora todas las miradas se fijaron en Nightwing, mirandolo interrogante.

-¿Qué representa el buhó?- Preguntó Red Robin, sin recibir respuesta de Nightwing. –Hay murcielagos, petirrojos, canarios, hálcones, pero solo hay un buhó… ¿porqué?

-¿Qué buhó?- Preguntó Conner, examinando las imágenes detenidamente.

-Aparece junto al petirrojo de la izquierda-. Seguían sin ver nada, por lo que se acercó señalando la foto. – La fuente tiene un buhó en la parte más alta, esta demasiado enfocado para que sea una coincidencia.

-… - Todos mirararón las pantallas, como las imágenes empezarón a brorrarse, las pantallas de pronto se volvieron negras, y cuando volvieron a la normalidad, todas las imágenes se habían borrado. - ¡La naiba! (maldita sea)- Gritó en su lengua materna, demasiado bajo como para que alguien aparte de Tim le escuchase, y este se volvió hacia él de golpe. –Casi lo tenía, me he pasado los últimos años intentando conseguir sus nombre y ahora… Lo he perdido todo-. Habló mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados, la boca fruncida en un gesto de pensamiento.

Y Red Robin salió de allí con paso acelerado y enfadado encerrandose en su habitación dando un fuerte portazó.

-No se lo ha tomado muy bien ¿eh?- Preguntó Nightwing de manera seca, aun sin dejar de pensar en sus archivos, ante la mirada atenta de toda la Liga y el Equipo

-¿No hiciste copia de los archivos?- Preguntó Malcom.

-Por supuesto que sí, la deje en… su ordenador-. Respondió mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido su hermano. Se levanto, mirando a Batman, quién lo miraba de manera indescifrable, y después posó su mirada en Malcom.

-Hazme un favor. Saca la información de su equipo, esta incriptado y probablemente no se halla dado cuenta de que esta hay. Aparece bajo el nombre de ' _Jonh. Danger'_. Desencriptalo, pasalo a papel y borra todo prueba de que esos archivos existen-. Con eso empezó su camino hasta los tubos Zeta, con el ceño fruncido. –Hablaré con él cuando vuelva.

-No saldrá de su cuarto hasta que lo hagas-. Aseguró Hood, rodando los ojos detrás de su mascara y su casco.

-Intenta que no se muera de hambre hasta entonces ¿sí?

-No te prometo nada.

-Lo que tu digas-. Tras eso, Nightwing desapareció tras el tubo Zeta.

* * *

 **N.  
**

.


End file.
